When working with power tools, for example power saws and routers, it is often desirable to support the tools and related work materials on a bench or table in a workshop. These tables however are generally not portable and of no use when away from the workshop. The use of a portable workbench or table is occasionally used for assisting in supporting materials when working on a job site away from a workshop, however, these portable devices are often large and awkward in size and do not provide a suitable supporting surface for supporting both tools and work materials thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,053 to Robison and U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,651 to Carmon et al each provide a portable tool and work supporting device. Each device includes a housing supported on collapsible legs and having multiple attachments mounted thereon. Both devices however are significant in size and complexity such that the devices are awkward to manipulate between a collapsed position and a supporting position for supporting the materials thereon.
The present invention is concerned with certain improvements to portable tool supporting devices.